He's So Complicated
by Harlequin Law
Summary: Luffy and Law have known each other for years. Luffy just doesn't understand why Law pretends to be so complicated. One-Shot


I heard this older song the other day and it just made me think about Law and all the things he does to get what he wants, even when it seems to contradict his natural personality. Lyrics from _**Complicated by Avril Lavigne**_. Hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Trafalgar Law is a strange guy. He tries to be so much more complicated than he really is. Even though he was destined to die before becoming an adult, he still pursued his dream of becoming a doctor. When he obtained a cure for amber lead poisoning, he went on to become a top surgeon and worked to take down the evil Doflamingo and the SMILE Corporation.

 _ _Chill out, what you yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if,__ _ _you could only let it be  
You will see__

 _ _I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one-on-one  
But you've become__

 _ _Somebody else,__ _ _'round everyone else  
You're watching your back,__ _ _like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me__

Shishishi…I can never tell what Torao is trying to do when he wraps up in that long black coat, pulling the collar up around his face. Looking all dark, sullen and mysterious…with his don't give a damn attitude. At least that's what Nami says. I mean, it's got to be hot wearing all that black, right? Or why he gets so mad out of nowhere and starts yelling at whoever is closest. He lets himself get so uptight about things and I just don't get it. Before we beat Mingo, he was wound tighter than a spring, always double checking his plan and triple checking that we knew our parts.

"I like you, Torao."

"Yeah, Luffy-ya? I like you too."

"No...you don't get it. I like you, just the way you are when it's just us. Not so much the you that you show everyone else."

"Yeah, Luffy-ya? Sure…whatever."

Now, when it's just me and him, he opens up more. It's easier to get him to laugh and relax. People shouldn't be so stressed! I'm glad he finally trusts me enough to let his guard down…until someone else shows up and he throws all his walls back up. He keeps doing it, so maybe he thinks someone is buying his show. Doesn't fool me though. He's a grown man who sleeps with a giant fuzzy bear!

 _ _Why__ _'_ _ _d__ _ _you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated  
And life's like this you,  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake  
No, no, no__

That stunt he pulled one year while in medical school…I mean, what was that even? Here's a hundred hearts of people that aren't dead? That move definitely put him on a few watch lists before he was offered an inside job. Using the government to get to the top secret information on SMILE.

Acting all malevolent and conniving…such a showboat. He's an excellent actor. I think he writes up scenarios and practices when he is alone, though he is superb at improvisation too. I'm sure some of his underlings were wary of him for a while after that stunt. I often get glares when I start laughing for no reason, but I can't help but think about all this nonsense sometimes.

I'm a pretty upfront guy, so I don't really understand all the work that Torao goes through to put up this farce. Why not just be honest with your thoughts and actions? Makes absolutely no sense to me.

 _ _You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, ____like you're something else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see, you're making me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose__

"Luffy-ya, come on let's go. Did you forget about the party?"

"Torao? Oh, no. I'm almost ready", Luffy came rushing around the corner…the slap of flip-flops loud in the room. Skidding to a stop in front of Law, Luffy gave him a twice over before asking him what he had dressed up as for the party.

"We decided to be pirates, right? I'm dressed as a pirate of course." Law stood there in spotted jeans and a black shirt, black boots and a long black coat with a spotted hat and a long sword strapped to his back.

Law finally gave Luffy a once over and realized why he had been questioned on his own outfit. It was quite obvious that the two of them had very different ideas on how a pirate should look. Luffy wore a red vest, blue shorts with a straw hat and flip-flops. He had also drawn a scar under his left eye. Strangely enough, the overall look suited him.

"Shishishi…you just can't give up that coat, Torao. You like to come across as intimidating, don't you?" Law only chuckled before the pair left to the event. They were quite a hit with everyone attending…each sharing their own pirate philosophy and Luffy drawing Law into a debate over whose ideology is best. Late that evening, Law and Luffy finally made it back to Luffy's place.

 _ _Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not fooling anyone  
When you become  
Somebody else, 'round everyone else__

Luffy smiled at Law as he shuffled near the door, "You should stay the night." Law shook his head, "No, Luffy-ya. It's not that far to my house."

At this point, Luffy was already unbuttoning Law's coat and slipping it off his shoulders, "Here, let me help you get out of those ridiculous clothes…Water Law." To say Law was surprised at the use of his name, would be an understatement. He had known Luffy for years, and had given up on Luffy calling him anything but Torao a long time ago. Law was pulled out of his musings when he felt himself being pulled through the house. Luffy had grabbed his hand and led him towards the bedroom, pulling him onto the bed with himself.

"Law, go to sleep. It's been a really long day. You wouldn't be so exhausted all the time if you were just yourself." Law took a deep breath, letting all the tension out of his body and mind as he released the breath. He looked over and saw Luffy snuggling down into the bed next to him, within arms reach but not quite touching. Law smirked at the act, watching as Luffy opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Law."

"Goodnight…Luffy."

* * *

 **ORIGINAL POSTING DATE:** October 1, 2016

 **WORDS:** 1,095


End file.
